kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jean-Paul Sartre
Jean-Paul Charles Aymard Sartre (21 Qershor 1905 – 15 Prill 1980), i njohur shpesh si Jean-Paul Sartre (lexo: Zhan-Pol Sartri) , ishte filozof francez ekzistencialist, dramaturg, novelist, skenarist, aktivist politik, biograf, dhe kritik letrar. Ai ishte ndër figurat më të rëndësishme të Filozofisë franceze të shekullit XX. Biografia Jeta e hershme dhe mendimi Jean-Paul Sartre u lind dhe u rrit në Paris nga Jean-Baptiste Sartre, një oficer i Marinës Franceze, dhe Anne-Marie Schweitzer. Nëna e tij ishte me origjinë Alsatiane, dhe kushërirja e parë e laureatit të Çmimit Nobel Albert Schweitzer. (Babai i saj, Charles Schweitzer, 1844-1935, ishte vëllai i madh i babait të Albert Schweitzerit, Louis Théophile, 1846-1925). http://roglo.eu/roglo?lang=fr;i=1676681 Kur Sartri mbushi 15 muaj, babai i tij vdiq nga një sëmundje. Anne-Marie e rriti atë me ndihmën e babait të saj, Charles Schweitzer, një profesor gjimanzi i Gjermanishtës, i cili ia mësoi Sartrit metematikën dhe ia prezantoi atij literaturën klasike në një moshë shumë të re.Brabazon,James - Albert Schweitzer: A Biography - faqe 28 Si adoleshent në vitet 1920ta, Sartri u interesua për filozofi pasi lexoi Essay on the Immediate Data of Consciousness nga Henri Bergson.Jean-Paul ,Sartre - The Imaginary: A Phenomenological Psychology of the Imagination - isbn=0-4152-8755-3 Ai studio dhe doktoroi në filozofi në Paris në elitën École Normale Supérieure, një institucion i edukimit të lartë që ishte alma mater për disa mendimtarë dhe intelektualë të rëndësishëm Francezë.Schrift,Alan D. - Twentieth-century French Philosophy: Key Themes and Thinkers - isbn=1-4051-3217-5 - faqe 174 Sartri i ndikua nga shumë aspekte të Filozofisë perëndimore, duke marrë ide nga Kanti, Hegeli, Husserli dhe Heideggeri, ndër të tjerë. Më 1929 tek École Normale, ai takoi Simone de Beauvoir, e cila studionte Sorbonne-nën dhe më vonë u bë filozofe, shkrimtare, dhe feministe e njohur. Të dy u bënë të pandashëm dhe partnerë jete, duke filluar një marrëdhënie romantike,Clark Humphrey - The People magazine approach to a literary supercouple - The Seattle Times - http://seattletimes.nwsource.com/html/living/2002648627_teteatete28.html megjithëse nuk ishin monogamikëSiegel, Liliane - In the shadow of Sartre - isbn=000215336X - faqe 182. Sartri krey shërbimin ushtarak në Ushtrinë Franceze nga viti 1929 deri më 1931 dhe më vonë më 1959 tha se secili person francez ishte përgjegjës për krimet kolektive gjatë Luftës algjeriane për pavarësi.Le Sueur,James D. - Uncivil War: Intellectuals and Identity Politics During the Decolonization of Algeria - University of Nebraska Press - isbn=0-8032-8028-9 - faqe 178 Sartri dhe Lufta e Dytë Botërore Më 1939 Sartri ishte në ushtrinë franceze, ku shërbente si meteorolog.Van den Hoven,Adrian - Sartre Today: A Centenary Celebration - isbn=1-8454-5166-X Ai u kap nga forcat gjermane më 1940 në Padoux,Boulé, Jean-Pierre - Sartre, Self-formation, and Masculinities - isbn=1-5718-1742-5 - faqe 114 dhe kaloi nëntë muaj si i burgosu lufte— në Nancy dhe më vonë në Stalag 12D, Trier, ku shkroi pjesën e parë teatrale, Barionà, fils du tonnerre, një dramë lidhur me Krishtlindjet. Gjatë kësaj periudhe ngujimi Sartri lexoi Sein und Zeit nga Heidegger, që më vonë bëhet ndikim kryesor në esenë e tij mbi Ontologjinë fenomenologjike. Për shkak të shëndetit të dobët (ai pretendonte se shikimi i dobët ia ndikonte ekuilibrin) Sartri u lirua në Prill 1941. Pasi iu dha statusi i civilit, ai rifilloi punën si mësues në Lycée Pasteur afër Parisit, i vendosur në Hotel Mistral afër Montparnasse tek Paris dhe iu dha një pozicion i ri tek Lycée Condorcet, duke zëvendësuar një mësues hebre të cilit i ishte ndaluar mësimdhënia nga i ashtuquajturi Vichy law apo Statuti mbi Hebrenjtë . Pasi u kthye në Paris në Maj 1941, mori pjesë në themelimin e grupit nëntokësor Socialisme et Liberté me shkrimtarët e tjerë Simone de Beauvoir, Merleau-Ponty, Jean-Toussaint, Dominique Desanti, Jean Kanapa, dhe studentët e École Normale. Në Gusht, Sartri dhe Beauvoir shkuan në Rivierën franceze për të kërkuar përkrahjen e André Gide dhe André Malraux. Sidoqoftë, si Gide ashtu edhe Malraux ishin të pavendosur, dhe ky mund të kishte qenë shkaku i zhgënjimit dhe humbjës së kurajës së Sartrit. Socialisme et liberté më vonë u shpërbë dhe Sartri vendosi të shkruajë, në vend që të përfshihej në rezistencën aktive. Ai shkruajti Qenia dhe Mosqenia, Mizat dhe S'ka Dalje, asnjë nga të cilat nuk u cenzuruan nga gjermantë, dhe kontribuoi gjithashtu në revistat letrare legale dhe ilegale. Pas gushtit 1944 dhe Çlirimit të Parisit, ai shkroi Anti-Semite and Jew (Anti-Semit dhe Hebre). Në këtë libër përpiqet të shpjegojë etiologjinë e urrejtjes duke analizuar urrejtjen ani-semite. Sartri ishte kontribues aktiv te Combat, një gazetë e krijuar gjatë periudhës klandestine nga Albert Camus, një filozof dhe autor i cili kishte besime të ngjajshme. Sartri dhe Beauvoir mbajtën shoqërinë me Camusin derisa ai u largua nga komunizmi, një "schism" që eventualisht i ndau më 1951, pas publikimit të Rebelit. Më vonë, ndërsa Sartri konsiderohej nga disa autorë si pjesë e rezistencëz, filozofi francez, gjithashtu pjesë e rezistencës, Vladimir Jankelevitch kritikoi mospërfshirjen e Sartrit në politikë gjatë okupimit gjerman, dhe interpretoi mundimet e tij të mëvonshme për liri si një përpjekje për ta shfajësuar vetveten. Sipas Camusit, Sartri ishte shkrimtar që rezistonte, jo rezistant që shkruante. Kur lufta përfundoi Sartri themeloi Les Temps Modernes (Kohët Moderne), një analizë mujore letrare dhe politike, dhe filloi të shkruajë vazhdimisht si dhe të vazhdojë aktivizmin e tij politik. Ai përdori përvojat e tija nga lufta për novelat e tij të famshme, Les Chemins de la Liberté (Rrugët e Lirisë) (1945–1949). Politika thumb|right|230px|Jean Paul Sartre (në mes) dhe [[Simone de Beauvoir (majtas) në një takim me Che Guevaran (djethtas) në Kubë, 1960]] Periudha e parë e karierës së Sartrit, e përshkruar kryesisht nga Being and Nothingness (1943), i hapi rrugë një periudhe të dytë si aktivist i angazhuar politik dhe intelektual. Punimi i tij i vitit 1948 Les Mains Sales (Duar të Pista) veçanërisht eksploroi problemin e të qenit intelektual dhe "i angazhuar" politikisht në të njëjtën kohë. Ai përkrahu komunizmin , mohoi spastrimet e Stalinit, pati marrëdhënie me një agjent të KGB-sëNew studies agree that Beauvoir is eclipsing Sartre as a philosopher and writer The Independent May 25, 2008. Retrieved on January 4, 2009. dhe mbrojti ekzistencialicmin, megjithëse asnjëherë nuk iu bashkua Partisë Komuniste, dhe mori një rol publik në lëvizjen kundër Sundimit Francez në Algjeri. Ai ishte ndoshta përkrahësi më i dalluar i Frontit Nacional Çlirimtar Algjerian në Luftën Algjeriane dhe ishte një nga nënshkruesit e Manifeste des 121. Përveç kësaj, ai kishte një dashnore algjeriane, Arlette Elkaïm, e cila u bë vajza e tij e adoptuar më 1965. Ai kundërshtonte Luftën e Vietnamit dhe, së bashku me Bertrand Russell dhe të tjerë, organizoi një gjyq, me qëllim të zbulonte krimet e luftës të SHBAve, i cili u bë i njohur si Tribunali Russell më 1967. Efekti i të cilit ishte i limituar. Si simpatizant, Sartri kaloi pjesën më të madhe të jetë së mbetur duke provuar të lidhte idetë e tij ekzistencialiste rreth vullnetit të lirë me principet komuniste, që thoshnin se forcat social-ekonomike përtej kontrrollit tonë individual të menjëhershëm luajnë një rol kritikt në jetën tonë. Punimi kryesor i tij në këtë periudhë, Critique de la raison dialectique (Kritikë ndaj Arsyes Dialektike) u shfaq më 1960. Në Critique, Sartri donte ti jepte Marksizmit një mbrojte më vigoroze intelektuale se që kishte pasur deri atëherë; ai përfundoi duke thënë se nocioni i Marksit i "klasave" si një entitet objektiv ishte i rremë. Theksimi i vlerave humaniste në punimet e hershme të Marksit nga ana e Sartrit çuan te një mosmarrëveshje me intelektualin komunist kryesor në Francë në vitet 1960, Louis Althusser, i cili pretendonte se idetë e Marksit të ri ishin tejkaluar vendosmërisht nga sistemi "shkencor" i Marksit të moshuar. Sartri shkoi në Kubë në vitet e 60ta për të takuar Fidel Castron dhe foli me Ernesto "Che" Guevaran. Pas vdekjes së Guevarës, Sartri e shpalli atë "jo vetëm intelektual por edhe personin më të plotë të kohës sonë"[http://www.thenews.com.pk/daily_detail.asp?id=27548 "Remembering Che Guevara", 9 October 2006, The International News, by Prof Khwaja Masud] dhe "njeriun më të përkryer të epokës." [http://www.amazon.com/Bolivian-Diary-Authorized-Guevara-Publishing/dp/1920888241 Amazon Review of: The Bolivian Diary: Authorized Edition] Sartri gjithashtu komplimentoi Che Guevarën duke thënë se "ai jetoi fjalët e tij, foli veprimet e veta dhe historia e tij dhe historia e botës ecën pararelisht."HeyChe.org - People about Che Guevara Duke pasuar masakrën e Mynihut në të cilë humbë jetën njëmbëdhjetë izraelitë të Olimpiadës për shkak të organizatës palestine Shtatori i Zi në Mynih më 1972, Sartri tha se terrorizmi "është një armë e tmershme por të varfërit e shtypur nuk kanë tjetër." Sartri gjithashtu e konsideronte "skandaloz faktin që sulmi i Mynihut duhet të vlerësohej nga shtypi dhe një pjesë e opinionit publik si një skandal i patolerueshëm."Sartre: The Philosopher of the Twentieth Century, Bernard-Henri Lévy, p.343). Sidoqoftë, Sartri ishte në përgjithësi përkrahës i Izraelit dhe Zionizmit.[http://www.lrb.co.uk/v22/n11/said01_.html Said, Edward, "My Encounter with Sartre," London Review of Books 1 June 2000.] Gjatë një greve urie kolektive më 1974, Sartri vizitoi udhëheqësin e grupimit të Ushtrisë së Kuqe Andreas Baaderin në Burgun Stammheim dhe kritikoi kushtet e rënda të burgimit.The Slow Death of Andreas Baader Jeta e vonshme dhe vdekja Më 1964, Sartri hoqi dorë nga literatura me një përmbledhje të mençur të dhjetë viteve të para të jetës së tij, Les mots (Fjalë). Libri në fjalë është një kundërvënie ironike ndaj Marcel Proust, reputacioni i të cilit kishte mbuluar papritur atë të André Gide (i cili kishte ofruar modelin e littérature engagée për gjeneratën e Sartrit). Literatura, përfundon Sartri, funksiononte ultimatikisht si zëvendësim borgjez për përkushtimin e vërtetë në botë. Ai ishte Laureati i parë që refuzoi Çmimin Nobel, Nobel Prize in Literature 1964 - Press Release - nobelprize.org dhe më parë kishte refuzuar çmimin Légion d'honneur, më 1945. Çmimi u shpall më 1964 22 Tetor; më 14 Tetor, Sartri i kishte shkruar një letër Institutit Nobel, duke kërkuar që të hiqej nga lista e të nominuarve, dhe duke shtuar se nuk do ta pranonte çmimin edhe po ta fitonte, por kjo letër nuk u lexua;Histoire de lettres Jean-Paul Sartre refuse le Prix Nobel en 1964, Elodie Bessé më 23 Tetor, Le Figaro publikoi një deklaratë nga Sartri ku shpjegohej refuzimi i tij. Sidoqoftë, Lars Gyllensten, anëtar i hershëm i Komitetit Nobel ka pretenduar në autobiografinë e tij se Sartri kishte provuar më vonë të merrte paratë e çmimit, por kjo nuk i ishte lejuar.Gyllensten, Lars - Minnen, bara minnen ; faqe 282 - isbn=9100571407 Gjoja se filozofi francez i kishte shkruar një letër Komitetit Nobel më 1975 duke i thënë se kishte ndrruar mendje për çmimin, të paktën sa i përket parave. Thuhet se në këtë pikë komiteti e kishte refuzuar kërkesën, duke deklaruar se paratë ishin ri-investuar në Institutin Nobel. Megjithëse emri i tij u bë i famshëm (si "ekzistencializmi" gjatë viteve 1960), Sartri mbeti njeri i thjeshtë me pasuri të vogël, i përkushtuar aktivisht në çështje globale deri në fundin e jetës së tij, siç ishin grevat revolucionare studentore në Paris gjatë verës së vitit 1968, gjatë të cilave ai u arrestua për mosbindje civile. Presidenti Charles de Gaulle intervenoi dhe e liroi atë, duke thënë se "nuk mund ta arrestosh Volterin.""Superstar of the Mind", by Tom Bishop in New York Times 7 June 1987 Më 1975, kur u pyet se në ç'mënyrë do të dëshironte të mbahej mend, Sartri u përgjigj: "Do të doja që populli të kujtonte Nausea, S'ka Dalje dhe Djalli dhe Zoti i Mirë, dhe pastaj dy punimet e mija filozofike, veçanërisht të dytën, Kritikë ndaj Arsyes Dialektike. Pastaj esenë time mbi Genetin, Shën Geneti...Nëse këto kujtohen, do të ishte një arritje e lartë, dhe nuk kërkoj më tepër. Si njeri, nëse një Jean-Paul Sartre kujtohet, do të doja që njerëzit të kujtonin edhe rrethanat e situatës historike në të cilën jetova,...si jetova në të, nga aspekti i të gjitha aspiratave që u përpoqa t'i mbledh brenda vetes." Gjendja fizike e Sartrit u përkeqësua, pjesërisht për shkak të ritmit të pamëshirshëm me të cilin punonte (dhe përdorimit të drogës për këtë arsye, p.sh, amfetamina) gjatë shkrimit të Critique dhe një biografie analitike masive të Gustave Flaubert (Idioti Familjar). Asnjëra nuk u përfundua. Ai vdiq më 15 Prill 1980 në Paris nga një sëmundje në mushkëri. right|thumb|Varri i Sartrit në [[Cimetière de Montparnasse]] Sartri prehet në Cimetière de Montparnasse në Paris. Shumë njerëz morën pjesë në varrimin e tij, numri i tyre gjatë marshit dy-orësh vlerësohet të ketë qenë nga 15 000 deri te 50 000.Sartre Cortege Plus Thousands End In Crush At The Cemetery Sartre's Roads to Freedom Lidhje të jashtme Nga Sartri * Ebooks të plotë në Frëngjisht në webfaqen 'La philosophie' * Amerikanët dhe mitet e tyre Eseja e Sartrit në The Nation (botimi 18 Tetor 1947) * Sartre Internet Archive në Marxists.org * Audiobook (mp3), (1964),në frëngjisht nga IncipitBlog. Mbi Sartrin * Groupe d'études sartriennes, Paris * Sartre’s Critique of Dialectical Reason ese nga Andy Blunden * Jean-Paul Sartre (1905–1980): Ekzistencializmi Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Jean-Paul Sartre (Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy) * Sartre.org Articles, archives, and forum * Texts on Sartre Sartre Rubric on the website of the Sorbonne Marx Seminar * "The Second Coming Of Sartre", John Lichfield, The Independent, 17 June 2005 * The World According to Sartre essay by Roger Kimball * Reclaiming Sartre A review of Ian Birchall, Sartre Against Stalinism * Biography and quotes of Sartre * Living with Mother. Sartre and the problem of maternity, Benedict O'Donohoe, International Webjournal''Sens Public''. *L’image de la femme dans le théâtre de Jean-Paul Sartre - Jean-Paul Sartre:sexiste? by Stephanie Rupert * [http://www.scribd.com/doc/2358674/Pierre-Michel-JeanPaul-Sartre-et-Octave-Mirbeau Pierre Michel, Jean-Paul Sartre et Octave Mirbeau]. * Listen to Radio 4's In Our Time programme on Sartre - RealAudio * Sartre: philosophy, literature, politics (articles), International Webjournal Sens Public Burime S af:Jean-Paul Sartre an:Jean-Paul Sartre ar:جان بول سارتر arz:جان بول سارتر az:Jan Pol Sartr bat-smg:Žans Puolės Sartros be:Жан-Поль Сартр be-x-old:Жан-Поль Сартр bg:Жан-Пол Сартр bn:জঁ-পল সার্ত্র্‌ br:Jean-Paul Sartre bs:Jean-Paul Sartre ca:Jean-Paul Sartre cs:Jean-Paul Sartre cy:Jean-Paul Sartre da:Jean-Paul Sartre de:Jean-Paul Sartre diq:Jean-Paul Sartre el:Ζαν-Πωλ Σαρτρ en:Jean-Paul Sartre eo:Jean-Paul Sartre es:Jean-Paul Sartre et:Jean-Paul Sartre eu:Jean-Paul Sartre fa:ژان پل سارتر fi:Jean-Paul Sartre fr:Jean-Paul Sartre fy:Jean-Paul Sartre ga:Jean Paul Sartre gd:Jean-Paul Sartre gl:Jean-Paul Sartre he:ז'אן-פול סארטר hi:ज्यां-पाल सार्त्र hif:Jean-Paul Sartre hr:Jean-Paul Sartre hu:Jean-Paul Sartre hy:Ժան Փոլ Սարթր id:Jean-Paul Sartre ilo:Jean-Paul Sartre io:Jean-Paul Sartre is:Jean-Paul Sartre it:Jean-Paul Sartre ja:ジャン＝ポール・サルトル jv:Jean-Paul Sartre ka:ჟან-პოლ სარტრი ko:장 폴 사르트르 ku:Jean-Paul Sartre la:Ioannes Paulus Sartre lb:Jean-Paul Sartre lt:Jean-Paul Sartre lv:Žans Pols Sartrs mk:Жан-Пол Сартр ml:ഷാണ്‍-പോള്‍ സാര്‍ത്ര് mr:ज्याँ-पॉल सार्त्र nl:Jean-Paul Sartre nn:Jean-Paul Sartre no:Jean-Paul Sartre oc:Jean-Paul Sartre pl:Jean-Paul Sartre pt:Jean-Paul Sartre qu:Jean-Paul Sartre ro:Jean-Paul Sartre ru:Сартр, Жан-Поль sh:Jean-Paul Sartre simple:Jean-Paul Sartre sk:Jean-Paul Sartre sl:Jean-Paul Sartre sr:Жан-Пол Сартр sv:Jean-Paul Sartre sw:Jean-Paul Sartre ta:ஜான் பவுல் சாட்டர் th:ฌอง ปอล ซาร์ตร์ tr:Jean-Paul Sartre uk:Жан-Поль Сартр ur:ژاں پال سارتر uz:Jean-Paul Sartre vi:Jean-Paul Sartre vo:Jean-Paul Sartre war:Jean-Paul Sartre zh:让-保罗·萨特 zh-min-nan:Jean-Paul Sartre zh-yue:薩特